


Вариативность

by lara_alexandr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Денни вдруг ухмыляется как-то так, отчего у Стива волоски на загривке встают дыбом





	Вариативность

**Author's Note:**

> Проба пера по новому для меня фандому. Одиннадцатая серия пятого сезона - под прикрытием работает не Коно, а Денни. Первоначально работа задумывалась, как юморной миник, но когда это меня персонажи слушались? Поэтому получилось довольно сумбурно, по тексту это понятно. И это пре-слэш. Ах, да! Санг Мина никто не звал, он сам пришёл.

\- И он извращенец, - добавляет Николь, пока Чин выводит на экран фотографию Жерара Хёрша. Лысеющий, в дорогих очках и одежде. Встретишь на улице и не скажешь, что барыга – настолько лицо интеллигентное.

\- Что ж, - усмехается Стив. – Тем проще будет его взять. Главное – наживку выбрать правильную, - добавляет он, умильно улыбаясь Коно.

Коно недовольно морщится – платье и «шпильки» она, конечно, наденет, но вот ничего «такого» - виртуальные кавычки так и витают в воздухе – делать точно не будет. И вообще – ей до смерти надоело изображать девиц разной степени доступности перед всякими мутными типами. Один Санг Мин с его: «Хей, Перчинка!» чего стоит. Хотя, если сравнивать всю эту уголовную братию, он ещё туда-сюда. 

\- Нет, нет, вы не поняли, коммандер, - возражает Николь. – Никаких женщин. Хёрш – гей. 

Коно – определённо – вся эта ситуация – час её триумфа – гнусно ржёт и достаёт из кармана монету:  
\- Ну? Кто орёл, кто решка?  
\- Это без меня, - сразу же открещивается от всего происходящего Лу. – Мне до фонаря кто с кем, но у меня на лбу написано – женат и с детьми. Причём, - считает он нужным добавить, - женат на женщине женского пола. 

Коно – серьёзно! Как женщина с весом чуть больше цыплячьего способна издавать такие звуки? - хохочет ещё громче, а Стив и Чин обречённо переглядываются. Неважно, кому из них выпадет изображать горячий флирт с Хёршем, издеваться Коно будет над обоими. Беспощадно и без единого намёка на снисхождение. Это так же неизбежно, как очередной бизнес-план Камеконы. 

Стив уже тянется к монетке, но Николь нетерпеливо топает. Каблук звонко цокает о мраморный пол, и пять-ноль удивлённо смотрят на неё.

\- Нет, коммандер! Хёрш предпочитает строго определённый тип и никогда ему не изменяет. Голубоглазые блондины. Есть у вас кто-нибудь подходящий?

Ебать! 

По вытянувшемуся лицу Николь Стив понимает, что ляпнул это вслух.

Конечно, у них есть блондин. И конечно, он голубоглазый. И пожалуй только сейчас Стив в полной мере понимает глубину всего того пиздеца, в который выливается их очередное дело. Разумеется, Денни согласится на весь этот перформанс с ловлей на живца – в конце концов, только так они могут раскрыть дело с покушением и вернуть чёртову «Вазу с ирисами» - вот только можно не сомневаться, что сучиться и орать: «МакГарретт, скотина, твоя была идея?!», - Уильямс будет до последнего. А потом непременно последует подробный разбор всех последних косяков Стива.

«Вот же срань господня», - думает Стив, а от входной двери раздаются бодрые шаги.

\- Привет, народ! Извините, что опоздал. У Рейчел случился очередной приступ человеконенавистничества, направленный исключительно на меня. Что я пропустил? – у Денни вид человека, которому надо срочно спустить пар.

Ей-богу, лучше бы Ван Гог себе не ухо, а руки оттяпал. Проблем было бы не в пример меньше.

 

***

 

Пока Николь отчитывается перед своим начальством о ходе расследования и получает благословение на последующие действия, Стив идёт в офис Денни.

Денни, сидя в кресле, разговаривает по телефону:  
\- Дэнно любит тебя, обезьянка.  
Он улыбается, слушая ответ, и нажимает «отбой» на мобильнике.

Стив знает – перед любой операцией, если есть возможность, Денни звонит Грейс. Это непреложное правило, которое никогда не оспаривается никем. Нет, он никогда не говорит дочери, что идёт туда, откуда может не вернуться, но ему жизненно необходимо услышать её: «И я люблю тебя, Дэнно. Возвращайся скорее». И он возвращается. 

\- Ты что-то хотел? – Денни откидывается на спинку и водружает скрещенные в лодыжках ноги на край стола. Брючины слегка задираются, демонстрируя очередные полосатые носки – на сей раз бело-синие. Стиву приходит на ум, что Денни здорово бы смотрелся в парадной морской форме: белая фуражка, синий китель и брюки, идеально сидящие на идеальной заднице. 

На мгновение Стив зависает, глядя в никуда - упругая попа Уильямса – это то самое зрелище, на которое не грех и помедитировать.

\- Стив! – Денни звонко щёлкает пальцами, привлекая внимание. – У тебя перезагрузка системы?  
\- Что? – отмирает Стив.

Денни закатывает глаза в излюбленной манере:  
\- Зачем пришёл, спрашиваю.  
\- Ну… - Стив чешет в затылке и неопределённо взмахивает рукой. – Ты молодец.  
\- Спасибо, я в курсе, - сарказм Денни можно на хлеб вместо джема намазывать. – Ты, главное, повторяй это себе почаще. К чему вдруг комплименты?  
\- Ну, - повторяет Стив, чувствуя себя пластинкой, которую заело, - ты согласился. И сразу. Я ждал традиционных возмущений. 

Денни фыркает. Весело, как кажется Стиву.

\- Это моя работа, вообще-то. И если для её успешного выполнения я должен нарядиться в штаны в облипку и покрутить задом перед каким-то хреном, то я это сделаю. И ты сделал бы, если бы этот чувак возжелал татуированного дылду с полным отсутствием чувства самосохранения. И Чин, и Коно. И даже Лу засунул бы куда подальше своё свидетельство о браке. 

Гровер, как нельзя более кстати идущий мимо незакрытой двери, спотыкается на ровном месте, пронзает напарников свирепым взглядом и сообщает:  
\- Хрен вам, а не я.  
И уходит, бубня под нос нечто совсем уж идиоматическое.

\- Просто…  
\- Стивен, - в голосе Денни звенит металл. В последний раз Стив слышал подобные интонации в свои четырнадцать, когда Дорис застукала его с сигаретой. – Почему я вечно должен вытягивать из тебя слова клещами? Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы там в своей армии привыкли больше стрелять, чем говорить!  
\- На флоте, Денни! Я служил на флоте.  
\- Те же яйца, только в профиль, - парирует Денни. – Говори прямо.  
\- Ты уверен, что справишься? С флиртом, с заигрываниями, - поясняет Стив в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Денни. – Может, тебе стоит потренироваться?

Брови Денни медленно, но верно ползут на лоб. Он смотрит на Стива так, словно тот вырядился Санта Клаусом в самый разгар лета. 

\- Чего?  
\- Хёрш – мужик…  
\- Очевидно, - бормочет Денни  
\- … а у тебя была Рейчел. И Мелисса, - продолжает Стив, не заметив ремарки Уильямса. – И та девица из музея. Ты уверен, что справишься с пикапом парня?  
\- Ту, как ты изволил выразиться «девицу» звали Габби. Попей витаминки для памяти. А что касается пикапа, - Денни вдруг ухмыляется как-то так, отчего у Стива волоски на загривке встают дыбом, - рискну, пожалуй. 

Их прерывает стук в дверь. Коно улыбается, демонстрируя милые ямочки:  
\- Денни, Николь ждёт тебя на парковке.

Точно, вспоминает Стив, бравая агентесса ведёт Денни в какой-то невозможно пафосный бутик за костюмом и туфлями, дабы простой коп из Джерси смог с лёгкостью влиться в гламурную тусовку любителей прекрасного. 

Уже стоя в дверях Денни, оборачивается:  
\- Я за вариативность, Стивен. В своё время я ясно дал это понять. Не мои проблемы, что ты пропустил всё мимо ушей. Кажется, кроме памяти тебе надо подлечить ещё и слух. Такое количество стрельбы никому не идёт на пользу. 

Стив чувствует себя так, словно только что получил семь-шестьдесят два прямо в центр лба. 

\- Ты знала?  
\- Что Денни бисексуал? – деловито осведомляется Коно. – Он же знакомил нас с Алеком. 

Алек? Стив хмурится. Был какой-то здоровый парень с ёжиком тёмных волос. После Габби, но до Мелиссы. Денни одно время таскал его на их пятничные покерные посиделки. Чувак пил как не в себя, совершенно не пьянея, а когда ржал, то становился похож на обкуренного лося.

Стив ни капли не ханжа. Он любит секс. Много-много секса. Хорошего, разнообразного, бурного секса. И пол партнёра при этом совершенно не важен. Стиву в одинаковой степени нравится касаться нежной женской кожи или крепких мужских мышц. А уж если вспомнить, что они творили в увольнительных в самом начале службы. В тот тайский бар им ход заказан до самой смерти. И естественно он понимает, что интимная жизнь Денни началась отнюдь не с женитьбой на Рейчел. С учётом темперамента Уильямса, наверняка в своё время Джерси на ушах стоял. Но мужчины… Стив представляет Денни распластанного на смятых простынях. С зацелованными губами, с ожогами от щетины на слишком светлой, даже после стольких лет на Гавайях, коже. Разморённого недавним оргазмом. В груди начинает ворочаться зеленоглазое чудовище.

\- Алек? – глухо переспрашивает Стив.  
\- Один из парней Лу. Их Гровер и познакомил, - звучит так, будто Коно ябедничает. 

Стив делает себе заметку на будущее – придушить Гровера.

\- Водички, босс? Ты плохо выглядишь, - Коно – само участие, но в самой глубине тёмно- карих глаз пляшут все демоны ада. 

«И Коно», - решает Стив. 

 

***

 

Глянцево чёрный «Мазератти Гибли» с сытым урчанием подкатывает к центральному крыльцу отеля Westin Moana Surf Rider. 

Денни небрежно бросает ключи парковщику и легко взбегает по ступеням. Не спеша идёт через вестибюль, всем своим видом давая понять, что он чёртов хозяин жизни. Костюм сидит, как влитой, подчёркивая широкие плечи и крепкий зад. Денни останавливается у стойки регистрации и спрашивает что-то у парня в униформе. Тот отвечает, а потом буквально облизывает взглядом фигуру удаляющегося Денни. 

Стив сопит.

\- Босс, - предостерегающе шипит Коно, вцепляясь в его бицепс.  
\- Идея с машиной удачная, - кивает Николь, совершенно не замечая всего происходящего.  
\- Вы не представляете, что можно найти на складе конфиската, - ухмыляется Коно. 

Они смотрят, как Денни прогулочным шагом, но при этом то и дело попадая в поле зрения Хёрша, слоняется в толпе. Хёрш мгновенно делает стойку. Его взгляд притягивается к Денни, как стрелка компаса к полюсу. Хёрш хватает два бокала с шампанским и идёт на абордаж сразу, как только Денни останавливается перед вырвиглазной мазнёй размером с почтовую марку и стоимостью, как новенький авианосец. 

Голоса сливаются в белый шум, пока Стив смотрит, как эти двое флиртуют. Как флиртует Денни. Нет, он не хлопает манерно ресницами и не складывает губы бантиком. Но он смеётся, запрокидывая голову. И проводит рукой по волосам. Слегка склоняется вперёд, стараясь расслышать то, что ему говорит Хёрш, позволяя ощутить при этом свой-собственный аромат. 

У Хёрша стоит. Это видно даже на расстоянии. Он кончиками пальцев касается плеча Денни, и Стив слышит рядом низкое утробное рычание. Он ещё успевает удивиться тому факту, что кто-то додумался притащить на это сборище волкодава, когда локоть Коно вонзается ему в бок.

\- Шеф, - снова шипит Калакауа. Николь таращится на них, как на умалишённых, а Стив понимает, что этот рык издавал он сам. 

\- Вы только посмотрите, - раздаётся рядом придурковато-жизнерадостное.

Санг Мин восторженно присвистывает. Достаточно громко, чтобы Денни услышал и обернулся. Он окидывает их группу равнодушным взглядом и снова отворачивается к Хёршу. 

\- Хей, Перчинка! Может, тройничок замутим? Ты, я и Златовласка между нами? – патлатый идиот кивает в сторону Денни, а Стив испытывает настоятельную потребность применить табельное. Очевидно, что-то такое отражается на его лице, потому что Санг Мин поднимает руки:  
\- Воу, воу, полегче, большой сердитый парень. Что твоё – то твоё. Я не претендую. 

Они смотрят, как Хёрш ведёт Денни к лифтам. Его рука лежит у Денни на пояснице. Очень низко. Ещё немного и…

 

***

 

Естественно, без стрельбы не обходится. Но свои все целы, и среди заложников нет ни одного пострадавшего. Разве что некоторые кашляют, надышавшись газа. 

Стив продирается к Денни. Тот стоит, уперевшись ладонями в колени.

\- Денни!

Стив хватает Денни за плечи, заставляя выпрямиться. Смотрит в глаза:  
\- Ты цел? Денни!

У Денни покрасневшие глаза, и он слегка бледен. 

\- Нормально. Немного мутит от газа, но в целом нормально.

Но Стив просто физически не может оторваться от Денни. Снова и снова скользит руками по спине и бокам, лихорадочно ища возможные повреждения.

\- Хватит меня щупать, - пытается отодвинуться Денни. Он терпеть не может, когда над ним кудахчут. Но МакГарреттта в определённые моменты с места и носорогом не сдвинуть. 

Мимо Лу ведёт закованного в наручники Хёрша. Жерар тормозит рядом с Денни и умильно улыбается:  
\- Дэниел, наше сотрудничество доставило мне ни с чем несравнимое наслаждение. Ваши musculus gluteus maximus (*) просто божественны. 

Стив моргает:  
\- Что? Что за глютус?  
\- На латыни это значит – большая ягодичная мышца, - машинально поясняет один из суетящихся рядом парамедиков.

Денни предсказуемо багровеет от бешенства. 

\- Что?! – Стив изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках. – Ты!.. Ты позволил ему хватать себя за зад?  
\- Да! – рявкает в ответ Денни. – Позволил. И нет, мне не понравилось. 

Хёрш возле полицейской машины выглядит глубоко оскорблённым.

\- Как тебе такое вообще могло в голову прийти? – Стив неопределённо взмахивает руками. В данный момент он сам себе напоминает того же Денни, когда тот распекает его – Стива – за очередную выходку. 

\- Повторяю для особо тупых, - Денни с такой яростью срывает с шеи «бабочку» словно хочет оторвать ей крылышки. – Это. Было. Нужно для работы! И не ты ли полгода назад изображал эскорт для скучающих дам? Помнится, твой зад облапали все, кому не лень. Я хоть слово сказал?

\- Это другое! И может, я хотел, чтобы сказал. 

\- Я не умею читать твои чёртовы мысли! – рявкает Денни. – Если заинтересован – скажи, чёрт побери!

Стив стремительно шагает вперёд и делает то, что на неопределённое время парализует работу всего полицейского управления Гонолулу – он берёт лицо Денни в руки и целует. Глубоко и жадно. Ожидая удара в челюсть, но Денни отвечает. Так же жадно и немножечко грязно. У него всё ещё привкус шампанского, от Денни пахнет туалетной водой и немного порохом и дымом. И от всего этого у Стива готовы подогнуться колени. На периферии слышится свист и ответный ор Гровера:  
\- Ну, чё уставились?! Пять-ноль никогда не видели? 

\- Я заинтересован, - выдыхает Стив в самые губы Денни. – Больше, чем ты думаешь.

 

 

Примечание к части  
(*) – взято из Википедии


End file.
